1/6 billionth
Lyrics Nihongo 　この時代が　誰かの手に動かされてるなんて 　あの日の私は　そんな事さえも 　忘れかけていたんだ 　独りの静寂が怖くて　鏡を見た 　やっと気付き始めた 　『私』の存在 　たった一度くらいは　未来（あした）を賭けてみたかい？ 　現実を計るなんて　ほんの言い訳に過ぎない 　何か出来ない　訳じゃない 　何も出来ない　筈はない 　そう　君だって　この世界の中 　Just one existence！ 　このままで終わらせるの？ 　これからもそこに居るの？ 　鏡に何を映すの？ 　答えは近くにあるよ 　たった一度くらいは　未来を賭けてみせたい！ 　この瞬間（とき）に何を残せるのか 　君に見せたい Romaji Kono jidai ga dare ka no te ni ugokasa re teru nante Ano hi no watashi wa sonna koto sae mo Wasurekakete itanda Hitori no seijaku ga kowakute kagami wo mita Yatto kizuki hajimeta "Watashi" no sonzai Tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete mitakai? Genjitsu wo hakaru nante honno iiwake ni suginai Nani ka dekinai wake janai Nani mo dekinai hazu wa nai Sou kimi datte kono sekai no naka Just one existence! Kono mama de owara seru no? Korekara mo soko ni iru no? Kagami ni nani wo utsusu no? Kotae wa chikaku ni aru yo Tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete misetai! Kono toki ni nani wo nokoseru no ka Kimi ni misetai English Translation What is being moved into the someone's hand this era? That day, I am such a person, Being forgotten and damaged One silence is afraid, and looked at the mirror At last, I'm aware it began "My" presence Have you tried to bet tomorrow, only about one time? What is measured in reality? Only in just an excuse. Can it be neither something nor translation? What should it not do? So, because you are in this world Just one existence! Is it ending in those that are remaining? Is it here in the future? What are you reflecting in the mirror? The example is near Only about one time, you've tried to bet tomorrow! What are you leaving this time? I want to show you something Long Version 今　悩んでいる私達　迷っている君達へ 　自分を自分自身に変える　旅に出ようよ 　I believe your existence 　ここから全てが始まる　――――― 　この時代が　誰かの手に動かされてるなんて 　あの日の私は　そんな事さえも 　忘れかけていたんだ 　独りの静寂が怖くて　鏡を見た 　やっと気付き始めた 　『私』の存在 　たった一度くらいは　未来（あした）を賭けてみたかい？ 　現実を計るなんて　ほんの言い訳に過ぎない 　「大切なのは　信じる事と　想いを貫く事」 　あの日の私は　その意味さえも 　飲み込めずにいたんだ 　溜め息を積み上げて　何が動き出すの？ 　思い出してみて欲しい 　『私』の存在 　たった一度くらいは　未来を賭けてみたかい？ 　問いかけた鏡には　嘘はつけない 　もしも　たった一つ　確かな想いを見つけたなら 　胸張って　言えるはず 　「そう、これが私だ」と 　このままで終わらせるの？ 　これからもそこに居るの？ 　鏡に何を映すの？ 　答えは近くにあるよ 　たった一度くらいは　未来を賭けてみたかい？ 　現実を計る事で　言い訳していた 　だから　たった一度くらいは　未来を賭けてみせたい！ 　この瞬間（とき）に何を残せるのか 　君に見せたい 　ここから全てが始まる・・・・ 　Believe your existence x2 Long Romaji Ima nayande iru watashi-tachi mayotte iru kimitachi he Jibun wo jibun jishin ni kaeru tabi ni deyou yo I believe in your existence Koko kara subete ga hajimaru ----- Kono jidai ga dare ka no te ni ugokasa re teru nante Ano hi no watashi wa sonna koto sae mo Wasurekakete itanda Hitori no seijaku ga kowakute kagami wo mita Yatto kizuki hajimeta "Watashi" no sonzai Tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete mita kai? Genjitsu wo hakaru nante honno iiwake ni suginai "Taisetsuna no wa shinjiru koto to omoi wo tsuranuku koto" Ano hi no watashi wa sono imi sae mo Nomikomezu ni itanda Tameiki wo tsumiagete nani ga ugokidasu no? Omoidashite mite hoshii "Watashi" no sonzai Tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete mitakai? Toikaketa kagami ni wa uso wa tsukenai Moshimo tatta hitotsu tashikana omoi wo mitsuketanara Munehatte ieru hazu "Sou, kore ga watashida" to Kono mama de owara seru no? Korekara mo soko ni iru no? Kagami ni nani wo utsusu no? Kotae wa chikaku ni aru yo Tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete mita kai? Genjitsu wo hakaru koto de iiwake shite ita Dakara tatta ichido kurai wa ashita wo kakete misetai! Kono toki ni nani wo nokoseru no ka Kimi ni misetai Koko kara subete ga hajimaru Believe in your existence x2 Long English Translation Now, we are worried, in doubt to you Changing themselves to themselves, let's go on a journey I believe in your existence All from here begins ----- What is being moved into the someone's hand this era? That day, I am such a person, Being forgotten and damaged One silence is afraid, and looked at the mirror At last, I'm aware it began "My" presence Have you tried to bet tomorrow, only about one time? What is measured in reality? Only in just an excuse. "It pierces my feelings that I believe are important." That day, I am such a person, Being forgotten and damaged What's start moving by stacking a sigh? Look and think about it "My" presence Have you tried to bet tomorrow, only about one time? In the mirror you've asked is the lie that you didn't put If only one shows a definite feeling, You have a stretched chest, Saying "yes, this is me" Can it be neither something nor translation? What should it not do? So, because you are in this world Just one existence! Have you tried to bet tomorrow, only about one time? What is measured in reality? Only in just an excuse. And so, only about one time, you've tried to bet tomorrow! What are you leaving this time? I want to show you something All from here begins Believe your existence x2 Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 1/6 billionth can be found on TЁЯRA's first album, RЁVOLUTIφN. *1/6 billionth is the third song in TËЯRA's HYPER J-POP series, which also includes the following entries: **HYPER J-POP, STARS★★★, which appears in pop'n music 8. **HYPER J-POP 2, North Wind, which appears in pop'n music 9. **HYPER J-POP 4, DoLL, which appears in beatmania IIDX 10th style. **HYPER J-POP 5, ULTiM∧TE, which appears in beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED. **HYPER J-POP 6, EDEN, which appears in beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY. **HYPER J-POP 7, ALFARSHEAR 双神威に廻る夢, which appears in beatmania IIDX 13 DistorteD. **HYPER J-POP 0, 零 -ZERO-', which appears in beatmania IIDX 14 GOLD. Trivia *'1/6 billionth is the last song in the HYPER J-POP series from pop'n music. *'1/6 billionth's' EASY and NORMAL charts share the quantity of notecounts. *'1/6 billionth' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video ﻿ Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Ee'MALL Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:TЁЯRA Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Junko Karashima Songs